


Steter SEXY prompt #1

by ChelseaNelseaIsaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaNelseaIsaac/pseuds/ChelseaNelseaIsaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steter One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steter SEXY prompt #1

Steter Prompt, DOM/SUB  
Stiles wasn’t the first to see Peter in his depressed state of being, but no one knew Peter like he did, he played tricks with everyone all the time…just to get what he wanted. Stiles stood in front of Peter as he waited for him to say something, maybe an apology for being an asshole the other day, pushing him around during the ride back from the hospital that was infested with blood thirsty Alphas. Peter wouldn’t stop harassing him about wanting him; the truth was…Peter wanted Stiles. But not in the usual way a human wanted, he wanted dominance over Stiles, he wanted him to call him that one name he’s always wanted to hear; “daddy”.  
“Are you waiting for something leash boy?” Peter asked with a smart ass smile on his face and he looks up and down at Stile’s body; he was dying to touch the skin under his clothes.

 

“I’m not a leash boy, no one is pulling me by a damn leash.” Stiles threw a pillow at Peter and he could hear a growl come from the young teenage boy, he was annoyed, but he knew that Stiles enjoyed it in a way. “Then what do you call this right here, a boy standing in front of me…staring out of boredom?” Peter asked and grabbed Stiles hand; he pulled him down on his bed and looks straight into his eyes.  
“Admit it Stilinksi, you enjoy my company…you want me,” He smiled at the brown eyed boy and crashed his lips on soft pink and luscious lips dying for ecstasy. Stiles didn’t fight it, he wanted Peter and that was all to it, he had to have him now. He wasn’t sure if he had feelings for the other wolf, but he knew that he has a heart drowning in lust, he was dying to get in his pants. Peter grabbed the back of Stile’s hair and lied him down onto his back, Peter climbed on top of him and clenched tightly onto the submissive’s wrist, holding him down so he couldn’t move. Stile’s chest was pressing hard against Peter’s, he loved the intense heat between them, the sudden rush flows to his cock and he smiled at the older man.

 

Peter knew what happened and returned a smile back at the boy filled with lust; he could see the hunger for him in the teenager’s eyes. Stiles gripped tightly onto the back of Peter’s hair and tugged, Peter held his wrists down on the bed again.  
“No, no submissive,” he smiled and showed his perfect white teeth to the needy boy. Peter pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor and pulled the button of Stile’s pants. He didn’t want to waste time trying to get a button off of someone’s pants. He let a wolf claw come out and he ripped the zipper open; he pulled the teenager’s pants down and his claw sank back in. His light blue eyes stared at the erection throbbing in the boy’s boxers, but it would have been no fun if he just got straight to the natural sex. And he knew that Stilinski wasn’t going to keep his hands off of him when he started, he needed to find someone that would keep him contained. He looked in every drawer and finally found a piece of rope that would hold keep someone tightly locked up. Peter looked over at Stiles and saw that he had a disappointed expression on his face.

 

“I…I don’t get to touch you?” He asked and held his hands together trying to hide his bulging erection from the dominant. Peter shook his head and walked over to Stiles with an unbuttoned pair of jeans on. He grabbed Stile’s wrists and put them together, he tied them to the edge of the bed where there were bars. Stiles didn’t try to pull away because he knew there would be punishment if he didn’t obey in the game. Peter kisses at his inner thigh and made his way up to Stile’s erection and he pulled his boxers down.  
“Damn, you must be desperate right now.” Peter whispered and pulled his own pants down and his erection started to throb even more when he stared at his submissive. Stiles groaned at the sight of Peter’s cock and he whimpered right after knowing that Peter was going to tease him before doing anything else. He didn’t want to be teased or messed around with, he wanted him inside. Peter pulled his boxers down and stood in front of Stiles naked and ready to prove that he owns him.

 

Stiles looked at him wide eyed and Peter started to work Stile’s cock, up and down his hand went as Stiles groaned and tried to get out of the rope that bound his wrists together. Peter kissed the top and then slid Stile’s throbbing cock in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, Stiles started to buck and he wanted to Peter to stop teasing him already. But he wouldn’t stop he kept swallowing what he wanted and what Stiles truly enjoyed. Peter finally separated his lips from Stiles cock and looked up at him; he held a finger up as Stiles tried to untie the rope.

 

“Before I let you out of the bound, you have to call me something…” He said and set his hand over his mouth and he dragged it down his chin. Stiles raised an eyebrow and turned his wrists around in the rope so he felt a burn.  
Before Peter could even say what he wanted to be called, Stiles spoke up with one word that drove Peter completely insane. “Daddy,” Stiles whispered and Peter ripped the rope apart, Stiles threw himself at Peter and set his lips to the older man’s neck. He could hear Peter growl deeply and he drug his claws down the human boy’s back; Stiles groaned at the sudden, but long pain going down his back. Stiles kisses Peter’s neck multiple times before he was turned around and thrown down onto his stomach, he could feel Peter staring down at him with lust and control filling his eyes.

 

Stiles readied himself and he gripped the sheets into his fists and Peter crammed himself inside him and went at a fast pace right away, he didn’t want to waste time with slow paste movements. In and out Peter went, he knew that he wanted Stiles all the time from now on, especially when he calls him “Daddy”.


End file.
